Different Names for the Same Thing
by Fuyu Tatsu
Summary: Yullen


Different names for the same thing Fuyu Tatsu

Summery: It's almost been three months since Allen Walker dared Yu Kanda to shoe him the real 'Caramell Dansen' dance. Little did he know, Allen videotaped him.

Warning: Language! And Yullen! Lavi + camcorder= very bad news. Violent Lemon (AKA, tiramisu, inside joke.). Rated M for safety.

Fuyu- I would like to thank Laurie the Monstrous Fire-Breathing Face-Kicker (Russia for short. Inside Joke), my beta, for posting my last story, 'Dansen at Collage' for me because I am technologically retarded and cannot do it. This is also a request sequel for the fabulous person who said I should on the reviews. I forgot your name. I am very sorry.

Kanda- Get over yourself twit.

Fuyu- Keep it up, I dare you.

Kanda- Yeah, like you can scare me.

Fuyu- … That's it jackass. Now your gonna fucking pay –changes plot of up coming fan fiction-.

Kanda- What did you do?

Fuyu –smiling sweetly/evilly- No-thing BaKanda-chan. Ab-So-Lute-ly No-Thing.

Kanda- You bitch…

Fuyu- Oh, yeah, I do not own -Man or Youtube. Let's just say it would be different if I had it –smiles-. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been two months, three weeks, four days and exactly five hours ago since Allen had 'Dared' Kanda to do the Caramell Dansen dance.

Not that it really mattered about time. Allen was just anal about those types of things. Like birthdays, and dinner, and… meetings with Lavi.

_Speaking of, where is that redhead?_ Allen thought as he observed the almost empty café. _He said he would be here a quarter until and he's almost an hour late._ He looked at the very cheap wristwatch he had.

"MO-YA-SHIIIII-CHAAAN!" Lavi called out. Allen sighed. Well, at least he didn't have to wait any longer. _Still though. Why does he insist on calling me 'Moyashi'? That is down right annoying. In addition, rude._

"Hello Lavi." Allen turned slightly to his friend, only to be blind-sided by a black arm.

_Bang! Thump._

"Ow." Allen grunted from underneath Lavi. Lavi had tackle-glomp-hugged him from his right side, when Allen was turning to the left. Needless to say, both Allen and the chair he was sitting on, crashed to the floor.

"Oh, Moyashi-chan, I missed you! Why, why haven't you called me in the past few weeks? I felt so alone!" Lavi wept. Allen sighed inwardly.

"Lavi, I called you this morning."

"All you said was 'I have it. Usual place!' then you hung up on me! Why would you hang up on a sexy bunny man like me?!"

"One) Kanda was still in the dorm. Two) I would like to keep my head. Three) did you forget that that was a blackmail video against him?"

"I know. Lemme see it!" Lavi baby-grabbed at the camcorder in Allen's hands.

"Give me a second! I have to get it out of the case! Hold still!" Allen told him, holding the case just outside Lavi's hands.

Allen eased it out of the black waterproof padded fabric case, righting the chair as he did so. He stood, a pathetic five-six to Lavi's six feet, and opened the camera. He hit play.

------CAMERA!

"_Okay. Camera set… I hope Kanda does not see it there… Lavi, if I get caught, I'm telling him that this was your idea." Allen stepped away, giving a wide-sweeping view of the dorm living room._

"_Okay, Kanda is coming back in ten minutes, so first I'm going to turn on the music so that I can make it look like I've been at this for a while. Then, when I hear Kanda come in, I am going to start dancing the Caramell Dansen song. Really badly. I mean, really, really bad dancing. From what I heard, Kanda knows the Caramell dance; so bad dancing would probably provoke him into doing the real dance. The objective is to catch this on tape and eventually post it on Youtube. I hope to God he never sees this." Allen went to the other side of the room and turned on the CD player. 'Caramell Dansen' started to play, and Allen muttered about putting the song on loop then gave a small cheer when he succeeded in putting the song on loop._

"_Okay, I just heard BaKanda's car pull up, so I have about five minutes before he's in here. I really hope he's distracted enough because the camera is in a really obvious place." Allen told the camera._

_Sure enough, within five minutes, one could hear the thumping steps of Kanda Yu coming up the stairs. In another two, the doorknob was twisting, and Allen started to horribly dance to Caramell Dansen._

------

Allen hit mute/pause/slow mo forward frame at the same time.

"Why did you stop?" Lavi asked his sole green eye sad.

"BaKanda's here." Allen whispered. Lavi looked at the doorway. Sure enough, the moody raven-haired samurai wanna-be was in the café. Allen hurriedly motioned a waitress over.

"Ah, yes, I would like a grande raspberry acai chocolate with extra whipped cream. A-a-a-and my friend here would like aaaaaa Latte'd Art? Right, Lavi?" Allen looked visibly strained as Kanda came closer.

"Uh… Sure. And your number if at all possible sweetheart." He flirted with the forest-green haired girl. As he did, a man with blueberry hair came up from behind the counter with a monster drill, utter rage etched on his face.

"KOMUI! HE WAS KIDDING! NEITHER ONE OF US WOULD EVER DARE TOUCH LENALEE!" Allen shouted at the crazy adult. Lenalee giggled and walked away with their orders. Kanda stepped up to their table.

"About damn time that I found you Moyashi. Where the hell have you been?" Kanda did not _look_ or _sound _angry, but Allen knew that he could be positively seething under the otherwise calm façade. Allen silently prayed that Kanda was as calm as he appeared and not waiting for their after school kendo meet to beat the living hell out of him.

For once, it seemed, somebody was being nice, because Kanda was indeed as calm and un-angry as he looked. He held not only his, but Allen's bag in one hand and he handed it to his roomie.

"Oh. Thank you Kanda. That was very nice of you." Allen smiled at the Japanese male, who surprisingly, turned away.

"Che. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm giving you your stupid bag because if you fail today's class because you forgot your homework and didn't study for the test, _I_ lose my punching bag. That's all." With that, Kanda dropped his bag on the table, which upset the camera and caused it to fall over and the 'play' button was hit.

------Camera… from what they hear, not see.

"_Moyashi. What the fuck are you doing?" Kanda's slightly disgusted voice asked._

"_Oh, hi! I'm doing that Japanese dance craze thing that everybody puts on Youtube!"_

"_BAKA! CARAMELL DANSEN IS _SWEDISH! _NOT JAPANESE! AND YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"_

"_Yeah, BaKanda? Prove it."_

"'_Prove it'? You little shit, you find this funny? Dancing like some whore on a strip pole waiting to be fucked? You're a joke. Absolutely disgusting."_

"_So… you mean… everybody on Youtube are whores? And I'm not much better?" There was a pause and a slight sniffle. Kanda, apparently, didn't fall for it._

"_Quit your fake crying Moyashi."_

"_Well, I'm not the chicken who does want to show me the real Caramell Dansen. It was at least worth a try."_

"_Chicken? Is that a challenge you old-haired geezer?"_

"_Call it what you want. I'm just speaking the truth."_

_There was a slap of flesh on flesh and a thump._

"_Watch the master work Baka Moyashi."_

-----End…

There was only the sound of Caramell Dansen music as Allen and Lavi stared at Kanda.

_So much for him being in a good mood._ Allen thought as he watched Death in the form of Yu Kanda descend upon him.

"Moyashi. Come with me." Kanda smiled politely, which immediately put Allen on edge. If _Kanda_ was smiling, he was in trouble. No, scratch that, he was deader then a five-year dead fish.

"Uh… can't I just stay here? That would be easier to-"

"Come with me. NOW." Kanda interrupted, grabbing Allen's shirt collar and _dragging_ the poor young man out of the now shocked silent café. Lavi felt a bad impulse coming on. A grin broke out.

"I'll take those to go Lenalee. I've got something to do." Lavi picked up Kanda's and Allen's discarded bags and retrieved the camera from under the table. He knew a shortcut to their dorm. Well, several actually.

----------

Kanda frog-marched Allen down the hall to their dorm, his grip very tight on the younger man's collar.

"Kan- Kanda… le- let me go…" Allen rasped out. His flushed features were actually a turn on for Kanda, but years of self-discipline prevented him from ravishing the brat in the hall. He intended to make him suffer. A lot. Moreover, Kanda had just the equipment to do just that to the white haired kid. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Allen would thank him later.

As the door was slammed open then shut, Kanda vaguely noted that his and Allen's bags were on the table but he ignored it and continued to push Allen into their shared room. Allen squirmed then, he did not like where this was going and if he had to fight to get away, then gods be damned, _he will do it._ So he did. And classically (and epically the hell? Is that a word?.) failed. Kanda wasn't the third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do for nothing. If he didn't want Allen to move, Allen wasn't going to move and no amount of struggling wasn't going to change that.

"Kanda! Let me go!" Allen shouted. Too late. He was practically thrown onto Kanda's bed and was sat on by the older man. Allen tried to shove him off, but while Kanda was slender, he was light by any stretch of the imagination. _Damn you muscle and your weighing heavier then fat issue._

"Stop moving Moyashi. Don't make things more difficult for you then they already are." Kanda growled, leaning over the pale boy. Allen started to snap back when several things happened.

One) Kanda had pinned Allen's hand to the slotted headboard. Two) He hand cuffed Allen there (_Where the fuck did he pull those from? He didn't have those a second ago!_). Three) Allen also became acutely aware of a growing bulge in Kanda's pants.

"Oh fuck." He gasped. _THIS_ was his punishment. Terror ripped itself through Allen's very being.

"Not yet Moyashi. I'm going to torture you for a little while first. But trust me. You'll be begging me to fuck you before I'm done." Kanda growled into Allen's ear, breathing on it. Allen shuddered slightly. This was not good.

"K-Kan-Kanda… D-do-don't…" He stammered as Kanda started to work his hand under Allen's shirt and over his skin. Allen didn't like it very well known, but his chest, namely his nipples, were highly sensitive, so when Kanda tweaked one, he yelped.

"Ah… so the little Moyashi likes that. Very good. Do you like this?" With that, Kanda tore open Allen's button-up shirt and viciously bit down on a pert pink nub.

"Nyaa-ha! K-Kanda!" Allen arched, his handcuffed hands clawing at the headboard. It hurt, but it felt insanely good at the same time. And, oh god, Kanda was sucking on his chest, and it felt _fantastic_.

"Hm… you like being bitten, eh, Moyashi-chan? That's a very good sign. Let's explore you a little more, hmm?" With that, Kanda glided a hand down Allen's chest, stopping only to undo the buckle and button of Allen's pants. Swiftly, without even undoing the zipper, Kanda jerked the pants down, resulting in a pained moan from Allen.

"Heh. Well, well. I'm surprised. The Moyashi is a man." The smirk was practically dripping off of Kanda's voice. Allen was proudly erect, almost a monument that rose from a field of white curls. Kanda's weight left the bed and Allen risked a glance at his groin. He was twitching ever so slightly, and a sharp click didn't make him lose that stiffness, in fact, it made it worse. Allen closed his eyes.

"Hm… I do believe this will work." Kanda's weight returned, this time, over his legs. Something extremely cold slipped itself down his length, and Allen's eyes snapped open in terror as Kanda began to tighten the cock ring. One, two, three, four, five, - a sharp gasp issued from Allen, it hurt like a bitch- six clicks.

"Ka-Kanda… loosen it." He pleaded.

"No." Kanda then pried his legs apart and inserted a wet finger into Allen's butt. Allen bit his lip, chocking back a moan.

Kanda's finger left, leaving Allen to whimper softly. Something larger, and colder was forced inside.

"AH! KANDA!" Allen screamed, as it, whatever it was going deeper into him. He wanted to hit Kanda, but his hands were restrained from any such action. Just when he thought he had gotten used to the foreign object, it began to move in a circular motion, slowly being withdrawn. He gasped as he felt the fragile ring of muscle rip slightly, not enough to make him bleed, but he knew that was only a matter of time.

Kanda pushed it back in, and Allen's vision went white as the object rubbed past that small nub of nerves inside him. Allen arched, the sinfully good pleasure pulsing through him. Kanda grinned like a feral cat, and began to thrust it deeply into Allen. Allen felt his body tighten with promise of release, only to be denied that by the cock ring. Kanda was pumping the object into him faster, and Allen started to see stars as his body was repeatedly denied that action.

Kanda finally pulled it out, and smirked down at Allen. Allen was flushed red, his body unbelievably taut, and his length ached with the lack of release. And it didn't look like it was going anytime soon. Kanda bent over him, gently nipping and licking the skin. Allen's body twitched with insane craving, he wanted more.

"K-K-Kanda…"

"Beg. Call me 'master'."

"N-NYAA! NEVER!"

"Wrong answer." Kanda screwed a finger into Allen's body, feeling the younger man shudder under him. Allen tried to tighten his entry, but Kanda's fingers prevented that. A second finger was inserted, shortly followed by a third. Allen moaned loudly. Even though he was in pain from earlier, his body was still telling him that this felt good. Kanda slid his fingers around, feeling for that knot of nerves in his backside.

His fingertips brushed it, and Allen (poor kid, being teased like that for an hour) moaned again. Kanda felt himself go hard; it was unlike anything he had heard Allen make before. It was deep, throaty, and completely erotic. Kanda pressed his long middle finger against his prostrate and was rewarded with another moan, longer and louder.

Kanda traveled lower with his mouth, licking and sucking the fever-hot skin. When he reached the base of Allen's length, he nipped ever so gently, just to see the reaction. Allen's hips bucked as a pained groan escaped his lips. Kanda started to use his tongue on the younger man, hearing Allen whimper as he worked upward on Allen's length centimeter by pleasure-inducing centimeter.

"Ha-n-nyaa… K-Kanda… please… m-more…" Well, that was one way to hear him beg. Kanda dragged his tongue down from Allen's tip, loving the impossibly erotic moan from him. He nipped and finally sucked Allen, feeling the kid buck as he practically devoured his length. Allen bucked again, almost gagging Kanda. Irratated, Kanda levered himself so he was lying on top of Allen and caught the thrashing kid's chin with his right hand.

"Stop fighting me, _Aren._ You've wanted this for a while, and I'm not letting this opportunity escape. You're going to enjoy every second of this, and be rest assured, the last thing you'll hear coming out of your mouth will be 'fuck me master'. In fact, I guarantee it. So stop fucking fussing." He let go of Allen at the last sentence and gripped Allen, squeezing him.

Allen's eyes dilated as Kanda pulled his still somewhat-clenched hand up on him. He really didn't expect himself to do it, but he tried to wrap his sore legs around Kanda's waist and pull him down. Kanda was biting his neck, leaving bite marks and hickys everywhere on the pale flesh.

"Kan… Kanda… M- AH!" Kanda jerked on his groin roughly, making Allen see stars. Kanda was pumping him, and Allen forced himself to form partially coherent sentences.

"Ka-ahh- Kanda! Sto-ah… S-stop it… L-let me c-cum…" Allen felt the remains of his pride go down the provincial drain as the words came out of his mouth.

"M-mas-master… l-let me cum…" he moaned softly. Kanda smirked against his skin.

"Of course. But, I'm still in need of satisfaction. It won't take very long." Kanda murmured against the shell of Allen's ear, nipping it slightly. Allen nodded slightly. He felt drunk and he just wanted it to be over with.

_Oh, come on Allen. Whom are you trying to kid? You've wanted this for the longest time and don't try to fib your way out of this one. Ogling Kanda every chance you got, pretending to be asleep in order to see him get dressed late at night,__** raping**__ him with your eyes. Hell, it's a surprise you didn't sink low enough to stalk the man outside of school. Just admit it. You want him to fuck you senseless, and you have to admit, he's doing a very good job at it. You're half-crazy with lust as it is. Just give in; it'll be much easier if you do._

_**I don't want to.**_

_Ah, Allen, ever the fool. He'll fuck you unconscious as it is._

_**B-But…**_

_GIVE IN._

"AH! Kanda!" Allen screamed as Kanda forced himself inside. At some point when Allen was arguing with himself, Kanda had propped Allen's milky thighs on his shoulders. Now he was thrusting into the younger man with enthusiasm, his body plunging into the delicious heat that was Allen.

"God you're fucking tight."

(Me- It's not really because Allen is tight, you did just screw him with a dildo. Laurie- Please don't tell me you called the thing Mugen. Me- Noooo. But I did consider it.)

Kanda kept thrusting, feeling Allen tighten as he approached his peak. It was really starting to be too much, his body was going insane. He gripped Allen's hip with his right hand and just before he came, pulled the ring off of Allen's length.

"AH! YU!" Allen came, his body spurting a surprisingly large amount of creamy fluid on Kanda's and his own stomachs. He almost passed out, but somehow, he managed to ride out his orgasm almost completely awake. He felt Kanda's orgasm as well, releasing inside him. Allen tightened, his hip bucking slightly to enjoy the last drops of pleasure. Kanda pulled out, leaving Allen feeling empty.

"Kanda…" he whispered. His body was still in the passing throes of pleasure, twitching as it finally let him go. Allen went slack, splayed quite attractively on Kanda's navy bed sheets.

"Che. You're going to need a bath." Kanda almost (almost people!) sneered. Allen scoffed softly.

"Who's fault do you think that is?" Kanda never responded, because he lifted Allen up and carried the younger man to the bathroom.

When the door clicked closed, Lavi fell out of the closet and ran out of the dorm.

"Oh, Holy Mother of God, I swear I'm never going to act on my impulses again, but I really need to show this to Lenalee." In his hands he held the forgotten camcorder, running for dear life to the café.

-Bathroom!

Allen had to admit, Kanda was rather attentive to details. Hey, it's not everyday where you have a hot guy fussing (okay, not really fussing, but still) over you.

"Wow. I never figured that you would screw me. However, I have to admit, I figured you the type to dump anybody you had sex with out the door once you were through with them. But here, you are, giving me a bath." Allen couldn't help but needle Kanda a little bit. Kanda scowled at him and dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

Kind of a stupid move. Kanda was sitting in the half full tub with Allen on his lap. Pouring the cold water on Allen's head inevitably got it on Kanda too. Allen yelped a little, because it was, after all, _cold_ water. Kanda jumped a little, but he didn't flip out.

"Kanda!"

"Moyashi!" Kanda mocked his surly tone, enjoying himself. Allen flushed a charming pink.

"Cheater."

"At least." Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and pulled him close. Allen turned darker, his blush spreading to his bite ridden neck.

"You're terrible. You're the definition of terrible." Allen growled as Kanda silently chuckled.

"Just as long as you remember that you're mine. Other then that, I do believe everything will work out."

--Café

"LENALEE! LENALEE! I HAVE IT!" Lavi shouted as he burst into the café. Lenalee was working on a latte, and she looked up at him.

"Pardon?"

"I have the video! But god, I feel scarred for life."

"Why?"

"You try to stay in a closet for almost two and a half hours and not vomit. It's kinda hard to do."

"Lemme see it!"

With fascination, they watched the camera. Lenalee suddenly hit the pause button.

"Lavi, does that say what I think it says?"

Lavi inspected where Lenalee's finger was.

"Mugen: ver.1 Hell's Insects. Uh… Yeah. It does. Excuse me, I'm going to go throw up." Lavi turned around to see a very pissed off Kanda.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Baka Usagi. I thought I heard the front door slam."

"Oh. Fuck." Lavi started to panic.

"And you have a video camera. I see. You have three seconds. Starting now."

Lavi ran for his life, fearing Kanda and the pitch-black sword he wielded.

"SAAAAAVVVVVEEE MMMEEEE!" He shrieked.

END!

--------

Fuyu-(rotflmao) Omg! That was so much fun!

Kanda- you bitch! You named a dildo after my sword?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!

Laurie- YOU SAID YOU CONSIDERED IT! YOU LYING BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Fuyu- it's not my fault. Mugen's been a jet, a pocketknife, I think a dagger, but come on! I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to make Mugen a dildo! I was bored!

Allen, Kanda, and Laurie- DIE!

(Running) Fuyu- please review!


End file.
